Bleach: Zodiac Zanpakutos
by erickjr9
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, por lo menos unos 200 años, existieron innumerables batallas Gotei 13 vs Ryoka, Gotei 13, Ryoka y Visard vs Espada, Hollow y los Shinigamis traidores, etc, todas estas batallas hicieron que la piedra "Zodiac" se dividiera en 12... y este año se elige... a los nuevos elegidos por la piedra "Zodiac" Hi(Fuego), Mizu(Agua), Tsuchi(Tierra) y Kaze(Aire)
1. El Elegido por Ryuumizu

_**Prologo: **__Hace mucho tiempo, por lo menos unos 200 años, existieron innumerables batallas Gotei 13 vs Ryoka, Gotei 13 vs Espada, Gotei 13, Ryoka y Visard vs Espada, Hollow y los Shinigamis traidores, etc, todas estas batallas hicieron que la piedra "Zodiac" se dividiera en 12... y este año se elige... a los nuevos elegidos por la piedra "Zodiac" Hi(Fuego), Mizu(Agua), Tsuchi(Tierra) y Kaze(Aire)..._

* * *

**_Capitulo I: El Elegido por Ryuumizu_**

* * *

_**Niño:**__ Como es que... me a pasado... ¿como eh muerto?_

* * *

_**En la Soul Society**_

_**Niño:**__ Hay madre ¿como eh terminado aquí? y ¿que es este lugar?_

_**Shinigami:**__ Bien así que tu eres Erick... el distrito del Rukongai que se te asigno... es el distrito 0... el distrito donde se asigna a aquellos que están asignados directo al Gotei 13_

* * *

_**Erick:**__ Bien así que tengo que unirme a este lugar_

**_10mo Escuadrón_**

**_¿?: _**_¡Hey tu!¡¿Quien Eres?!_

_**Erick:**__ Eh, soy Erick, al que trajeron para ser el nuevo 7mo Oficial del 10mo Escuadrón_

_**¿?: **__Oh ya entiendo, pues yo soy Rangiku Matsuno, Teniente del 10mo Escuadrón, ven sígueme para ver a la capitana Hitsugaya _

_**Erick: **__Est... esta bien_

* * *

_**Dentro del 10mo **_**_Escuadrón_**

_**Matsuno:**__ Capitán aquí traigo al nuevo 7mo Oficial del Escuadrón_

_**Capitana:** Oh, así que tu eres el nuevo 7mo Oficial, pues yo soy la capitana Hitsugaya Mizushiro  
_

**_Erick:_**_ Un gusto... mi nombre es Erick... espero serle ut... útil _

_**Cpt. Mizushiro: **Si, pero no seas tan...  
_

**_Empieza un Temblor_**

**_Cpt. Mizushiro: _**_Eh que a sido eso_

_**Voz:** Habla Akon del 12vo Escuadrón, se solicita a los Capitanes Kenpachi Hitsuchi de 11vo Escuadrón Urahara Yoruichi del 12vo Escuadrón y Hitsugaya Mizushiro del 10mo __Escuadrón__ en la entrada al Seireitei junto a sus primeros 3 oficiales, estamos bajo un ataque Espada las Espada están aquí_

_**Cpt. Mizushiro:** Maldición  
_

**_Erick: _**_Eh ¿Que ocurre capitana?_

**_Cpt Mizushiro:_**_ Veras, mis 5 primeros oficiales fueron enviados a luchar contra un grupo de Arrancar en Karakura... y esos Arrancar... eran el Espada 6 y 9... así que si ellos están aquí... todos ellos... han sido... asesinados _

**_Erick:_**_ Si... si ya no queda nadie iré yo_

_**Matsuno:** Sabes siquiera que es un Espada, si vas mori..._

**_Cpt Mizushiro: _**_Esta bien, toma tu Zampakutou y vamos_

**_Erick:_**_ ¿Zampakutou?_

**_Matsuno:_ **_Solo toma esta piedra azul, si usas kido en ella se convierte en una "Asauchi" con poderes de agua y de hielo_

**_Erick:_**_ Es.. esta bien_

**_Cpt Mizushiro: _**_¡__Vamos!_

_**Erick y Matsuno (Al unísono): **¡Si, vamos!_

* * *

**_En la entrada al Seireitei_**

**_Cpt Urahara:_**_ Hey hasta que llegas Mizushiro, entonces ya podemos atacar, ¡Shikai!¡Hagamos milagros!¡Kamisan! (Tercer Dios)_

_**Cpt Hitsuchi: **Je, je, je ya puedo ver correr la sangre, ¡Shikai!¡Desangra!¡Bloody Poison! (Veneno Sangriento)  
_

_**Cpt Mizushiro:** Vamos oscuridad profunda, ¡Shikai!¡Congela!¡Kuromizu! (Agua Negra)  
_

**_Espada 9: _**_Ke, ki, ke, ki (Risa), "Hierro"_

**_Espad__a_**_** 6:** Eso es todo, "Sonido"_

**_Erick: _**_Eh que es eso_

**_Matsuno:_**_ Eh, al final sera necesario que haga un movimiento, "Hadou #4, Byakurai" (Rayo Blanco)_

**_Espada 6: _**_Hey, que casi me has dado, pero ya veras "Cero"_

**_Oficial 12va Division: _**_"Bakudou #73, Tozansho" (Montaña de Cristal Invertida)_

**_Erick:_**_ Uf, salvados por poco, pero me ahora, ¡me toca a mi!__ eh esto no funciona_

_**Espadas:** "Gran Rey Cero Sincretico"  
_

_**Erick: (Acaso no hay nada que pueda hacer, en este momento... como desearía .. ser como un dragón y poder volar libre, como si del mar se trate y sin que nadie se me oponga)**  
_

_**Piedra "Zodiac" Mizu:** Si es lo que deseas, así sera_

_**Erick:** Así que ya me dejas acceder eh, ¡Shikai!¡Nada por los Océanos del Gran Cielo!¡Ryuumizu!_

**_Viejo_ _misterioso:_**_ Así que el es... el Dragón... de la 4ta Generación..._

* * *

**_Un nuevo poder que viene para ayudar... ¿A que se refieren con "Dragón de la 4ta Generación?¿Podran hacerle frente al Gran Rey Cero Sincretico? todo esto y mas en:_**

**_Capitulo "II: El Dragón que Asciende Bajo el Océano"_**


	2. El Dragón que Asciende Bajo el Oceano

**_Capitulo II: "El Dragón que Asciende Bajo el Océano"_**

**_Erick: _**_Ahora veras... el dragón que derrite con el frió... ¡Shikai!¡Asciende por Debajo del Océano!¡Ryuumizu!_

**_Mizushiro: _**_Es... impresionante... destruyo la energía del "Gran Rey Cero Sincretico"_

**_Viejo Misterioso: _**_Así que el es mi sucesor... el "Dragón de 4ta Generación"_

**_Erick:_**_ Ahora veras... mi verdadero poder... "Kuro Shiro Ryuu Shot" (Disparo del Dragón Blanco y Negro)_

**_De pronto un dragón oriental de nieve apareció, era tan bello como un ángel de hielo, y por otro lado, apareció un misterioso dragón occidental tan oscuro como estar sepultado en el fondo del mar, era como un demonio que se sumergió en el fondo del mar, era hermoso y a la vez... daba algo de miedo... era algo... indescriptible..._**

**_Mizushiro: _**_Guau... quien diría que tiene este poder, hasta me recuerda... a mi abuelo... aquel hombre... Toshiro Hitsugaya... ¿No es así?, Matsuno..._

**_Matsuno:_**_ Si... la verdad... su poder... rivaliza con "Orange Ha..."_

**_Urahara:_**_ Teniente de la 10ma división, sabes que ese nombre en clave esta prohibido_

**_Matsuno:_**_ ¿Que quiere que diga capitana, su nombre real?... entonces lo diré..._

_**Mizushiro: **¡RANGIKU!¡TE LO EH ADVERTIDO COMO MIL VECES!_

_**Matsuno: **Esta bien, solo lo llamare "Number One"_

**_9na Espada: _**_Je, je, je... hey sexta espada... déjame este a mi..._

**_6ta Espada: _**_Pfff... esta bien... de todos modos solo es un idiota llamando la atención de otros idiotas..._

**_9na Espada: _**_Esta bien... como es una costumbre les diré el nombre de quien los matara... yo soy Arruuir Merronerro la 9na Espada..._

**_Erick:_**_ Si hay que presentarse para que el otro sepa quien te matara, entonces yo soy el 7mo Oficial de la 10ma Division Erick, solo Erick, no necesitas saber el resto... ahora mira mi "Shin Kuro Ryuu Shot" (Verdadero Disparo del Dragón Blanco y Negro), gracias esto mis dragones se fusionaran..._

**_De pronto ambos dragones... se mezclaron o mas bien se fusionaron... creando así un por así decirlo... "Ángel Demonio" era hermosamente horrible... y como su nombre dice el dragón empezó a disparar una onda de energía gris, la cual congelaba y a la vez quemaba todo... congelaba a base de calor y derretía base de _****_frió..._**

**_Arruir: _**_Maldición... veo que eres alguien que tomar en serio pero no podrás con "eso"... ¡ Resurrección!¡Furia!_

**_De pronto... aquel Espada... Arruir Merronerro... se rodeo de energía... su reiatsu quemaba... hay que admitir que... tuve miedo... sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, tenia un cabello rojo como el fuego que se convierto en un penetrante negro, de su espalda salio una cola como de un gran felino, unos pies que paresia que eran llamas, un ojo rojo y otro amarillo y para terminar su piel y su ropa eran grises, no sabia si era su color o si el estaba hecho de acero..._**

**_Arruir: _**_"Cero Bestial"_

**_Un cero cubierto en llamas _****_apareció, era de energía amarilla pero las llamas le daban un tono naranjo, ademas por detrás era como si un tigre se asomara... no era mas bien un gran puma, ¿Había una forma de enfrentarse a eso?..._**

**_Erick: _**_Bestial... pero ahora veras mi "Kuro Shiro Mizu" (Agua Negro y Blanco)_

**_Un tsunami apareció y de pronto se congelo, todo era completamente blanco y luego se convirtió en una lluvia de fragmentos de hielo negros... de pronto una explosión causada por la colisión de estos dos... causando... que todo fuera negro..._**

**_Arruir: _**_Maldición... mi resurrección se desactivo... pero al menos tu shikai también... algún día te enfrentare de nuevo... Erick..._

**_Erick:_**_ Ya ve... veremos... agh... (se cae desangrado)_

**_Mizushiro:_**_ Maldición se a escapado en una garganta... Matsuno nos vamos, trae a Erick..._

**_Matsuno: _**_Agh... si... esta bien... (recoge al chico del suelo)_

* * *

_**Un Año después (En la Soul Society) del ataque espada**_

_**Erick: **Agh, maldición, aun no logro activar mi Shikai... me pregunto... ¿Es verdad que alguna vez pelee con un Espada?, ni siquiera recuerdo el día que llegue al Seireitei  
_

**_Akon:_**_ Se cita de inmediato, al 3er Oficial de la 10ma División, Erick, a estar presente dentro de 1 hora en la 1era División para hablar con los 13 Capitanes del Gotei 13, es todo_

_**Erick: **Eh, ¿Por que me llaman a mi?_

**_Un Shinigami por hay: _**_Tu solo ve, idiota_

**_Erick:_**_ ¿Y tu quien diablos eres?, -susurrando- idiota_

**_Aquel Shinigami: _**_Te escuche, como que idiota, soy el 2do Capitán de la 13ra División, Shiba Kaiju_

**_¿: _**_Hey Kaiju, ven aquí_

**_Kaiju:_**_ Eh, si claro capitán Ukitake_

**_Erick: _**_Eh Capitán Ukitake, entonces usted es la Capitana Ukitake Rukia_

**_Rukia: _**_Si pero solo dime U-kia, déjame contarte la historia de mi nombre, hace 3000 años, había una teniente en mi división Kuchiki Rukia, en mi familia se le a honrado tanto a ella que a mi se a dado ese nombre y en..._

**_Erick: _**_Esta bien pero no necesito saber la historia de tu... de su vida_

**_Rukia:_**_ Si pero antes déjame contarte la historia de ella y sus amigos, en especial de "Orange Hair" o "Number One", aquel Shinigami Sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo..._

* * *

**_Al Fin Erick sabrá la historia de aquellas personas, los legendarios "Ryoka"... pero ademas el gran equipo de Shinigamis Sustitutos, aparece_**

**_Próximo_****_ Capitulo: Capitulo III: "Hebihi y Mizuusagi" (Serpiente de Fuego y Conejo de Agua)_**


	3. Hihebi y Mizuusagi

_**Prologo: En este mundo existen varios tipos de Shinigami, desde los que están en el Gotei 13, hasta Hollow que han obtenido poder de Shinigami, los llamados Arrancar, y viceversa, los llamados Vizored, entre todos estos existe uno especial, los humanos que han obtenido poder de Shinigami, los "Shingamis Sustitutos", esta es la historia de dos de ellos, Hihebi (Serpiente de Fuego) y Mizuusagi (Conejo de Agua)...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo III: "Hihebi y Mizuusagi" (La Serpiente de Fuego y el Conejo de Agua)**_

* * *

_**Chico Bajo: **__Siempre me va bien, pero tengo que estar atento de que no te maten un par Hollow_

**_Chico Alto:_**_ ¡MUÉRETE!_

_**Chico Bajo: **__Je, je, je, cállate Shinigami noob (Termino usado para la gente novata en un vídeo juego), -susurrando- idio..._

**_Se siente una perturbación en el Reiatsu_**

**_Chico Bajo: _**_Ugh... ¿Sentiste eso?_

**_Chico Alto:_**_ Si, es un Reiatsu muy alto... quizás mas alto que un Capitán del Gotei 13... verdad... Bastián..._

**_Bastián:_**_ Si... Javier..._

* * *

**_Afueras de la Ciudad_**

**_Arrancar Gigante: _**_Hey, Urrkiuru. ¿No te parece que hay un Reiatsu demasiado bajo en esta ciudad?_

**_Urrkiuru: _**_Si, Tentokku, pero, se siente algo raro... una perturbación del Reiatsu, que rivaliza con nuestro poder, es como... un miembro de la 14va División del Gotei 13, la División especial... la División "Zodiac"_

**_Tentokku: _**_La... la División "Zodiac"... pero se supone que son 12 por generación... y en este momento, hay 2 Arrancar "Zodiac", 1 Espada "Zodiac" y en el Gotei 13 hay 1 "Zodiac", o al menos son los que conocemos, lo que significa que los "Zodiac" Ryuu, Saru, Tora e Inu ya ocupados no pueden ser... la pregunta es ¿Quienes son esos Shinigami Sustitutos?..._

**_Urrkiuru: _**_No lo se, pero si los datos de Arruir son correctos, entonces un Shikai "Zodiac" puede ganarle a una Resurrección ni siquiera "Furia", pudo con Ryuumizu en un 1 vs 1, entonces contra dos o mas ni nosotros podemos..._

**_Tentokku:_**_ Tranquilo, no por nada... soy la 5ta Espada..._

**_Urrkiuru: _**_ Cállate... de todas formas... la 7ma Espada... también es un lugar importante..._

* * *

**_Al rato después, Bastián y Javier se encuentran con Urrkiuru y Tentokku..._**

**_Urrkiuru: _**_Eh, ustedes dos, muévanse del camino, o los matare..._

**_Bastián:_**_ Vamos, idiotas, traten ya de hacerlo y verán... mi Shikai..._

**_Javier y Tentokku: _**_A nosotros... ¡No nos dejen fuera de esto!..._

**_Javier: _**_"Hado #4, Byakurai" (Rayo Blanco)_

**_Tentokku:_**_ "Hierro"_

**_Urrkiuru: _**_"Sonido"_

**_Se mueve justo detrás de Bastián y trata de darle un espadazo_**

**_Bastián:_**_ Agh, casi,__"Shunpo"_

**_¿:_**_ "Shunko"_

**_Urrkiuru: _**_Eh, ¿Quien es ese?_

**_Tentokku:_**_ No lo se_

**_Bastián:_**_ Es... un Shinigami_

**_Javier:_**_ Si... pero... su Reiatsu... es como..._

**_Todos:_**_ Un Capitán... del Gotei 13..._

**_¿:_**_ Royu Chi Fon, Capitán de la 2da División del Gotei 13 y Teniente de la División de Fuerzas Especiales_

**_Bastián:_**_ Capitán, eh..._

**_Royu:_**_ Bastián, ¿Verdad?..._

**_Bastián:_**_ Eh, si, soy yo, ¿Por que?..._

_**Royu: **Tu hermano... murió hace poco... ¿Verdad?...  
_

**_Bastián:_**_ Ugh... -Sollozando- si..._

**_Royu: _**_Pues el... en este momento es un Oficial de un de las 13 Divisiones del Gotei 13... y pronto el... ¡ Volverá a la Vida!..._

* * *

**_¿Quien sera el hermano de Bastián? y ¿Por que volverá a la vida?, ¿Quienes son los "Zodiac" que están en esta ciudad?, son muchas incógnitas, todo eso y mas en:_**

**_Próximo_****_ Capitulo: Capitulo IV: "Lazos de Hermanos"_**


	4. Lazos de Hermanos

_**Capitulo IV: "Lazos de Hermanos"**_

* * *

_**Bastián: **__Co... ¿Como que el revivirá?_

**_Royu: _**_El murió asesinado por un Hollow, pero el Reiatsu de tu hermano era tan alto que destruyo al Hollow, pero al parecerse tanto al Reiatsu de un Shinigami lo envió al Seireitei, pero en eso el poder que libero envió su alma al Seireitei como si el hubiera muerto, por lo tanto la Capitana de 12va División, Urahara Yoruichi descubrió la forma de traerle de vuelta a este mundo... en especial por que ustedes tres... comparten "Eso"..._

* * *

**_En el Seireitei_**

**_U-kia: _**_Esa fue la historia de la vida de los Ryoka, y principalmente de Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo_

**_Erick:_**_ Oh... ya veo... así que el es aquel "Number One" u "Orange Hair"..._

**_Kaiju: _**_Por cierto... no tienes que ir a la primera división..._

_**Erick: **__¡__Ah !, es cierto_

**_Se larga corriendo_**

**_U-kia: _**_-Susurrando- Cabrón..._

**_Kaiju:_**_ Eh, ¿Porque?_

**_U-kia:_**_ Le pudiste decir que aun le quedan 45 minutos para ir..._

* * *

**_En el mundo humano_**

**_Royu: _**_Dado este mensaje, me retiro..._

**_Usa Shunpo y se va hacia un Senkaimon_**

**_Javier: _**_Le pudimos decir que no ayudara con estos dos..._

**_Tentokku: _**_Tranquilo, yo Tentokku Sekkoimuu... te matare_

**_Javier:_**_ Eso lo veremos ahora, aprecia esto... por que es la primera, y ultima vez que lo vez, ¡ Shikai !¡ Salta en las Gotas de Agua !¡ Mizuusagi !_

**_Su Zanpakuto se convirtió en un bello sable de mango azul y hoja blanca con una protección de espada de pelaje blanco y dos decoraciones al lado de la protección de espada con un diseño de orejas de conejo con puntos como ojos (uno en cada una) de color rojo, mientras que los ojos de Javier se volvieron rojos..._**

**_Javier: _**_Ah, "Bakudo #30, Shitotsu Sansen" (Triple haz de luz Puntiagudo), "Hado #31, Shakkaho" (Disparo de Fuego Rojo)_

_**Tentokku: **__"Hierro"_

**_Encerró a Tentokku en un triangulo equilatero con el cual no se podía mover, para luego le disparo un haz de fuego de color rojo, causando un gran daño en Tentokku..._**

**_Tentokku: _**_Ya veo, tu Zanpakuto, Mizuusagi aumenta tu habilidad en Kido, por lo que veo, eres el "Conejo de 4ta Generación", el Conejo el 5to mas fuerte entre los Zodiac, con esto solo nos falta descubrir a dos de los mas fuertes Zodiac_

**_Javier: _**_Ya veo, la 5ta Zodiac mas fuerte vs la 5ta Espada, sera... ¡ Una batalla interesante !_

_**Tentokku: **__Entonces, para hacerlo mas divertido, ¡ Resurrección !¡ Crueldad !_

_**El cabello negro hasta los hombros de Tentokku se volvió castaño ( Rojo en algunos mechones ), luego su cuerpo se hizo mas pequeño y parecía menos amenazador ( A menos que sintieras su Reiatsu ), sus ojos rojos y llenos de ira se volvieron negros y completamente **_**_vacíos, en su espalda había un bolsillo donde albergaba dos Zanpakuto y de donde saco dos gigantes cuchillas las cuales unió formando una especie de lanza..._**

**_Urrkiuru: _**_Y tu, ¿No piensas ayudar a tu amigo?_

**_Bastián: _**_Claro que no, el puede solo..._

**_Urrkiuru:_**_ Entonces, mira esto, ¡ Resurrección !¡ Terror !_

**_Bastián:_**_ ¿Eso es todo?... Que decepción, pues para acabar rápido, ¡ Mira esto !, ¡ Shikai !¡ Repta en un volcán !¡ Hihebi !_

* * *

**_Seireitei, 1era _****_División_**

**_Capitan de la 1era Division: _**_Es por eso, que tu, Erick, 3er Oficial de 10ma División, ¡ Volverás a vivir como un humano!, es todo..._

**_Erick:_**_ Es... es... increíble... Bastián... hermano... por fin... volveré a verte..._

* * *

**_Luego de un año en el Seireitei... Erick... ¡ Volverá a la vida !, alcanzara a llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Bastián y Javier..._**

**_Proximo Capitulo: Capitulo V: " 3 Espada vs 3 Zodiac "_**


	5. Tres Espada vs Tres Zodiac

_**Capitulo V: **__"3 Espada vs 3 Zodiac"_

**_Bastián:_**_ Como puedes apreciar mi Shikai, no es tan poderosa como las demás ni siquiera se compara con Mizuusagi o las demas Shikai, pero es su habilidad la que me complementa, ahora mira como mi Zanpakuto, cambia su forma_

**_Urrkiuru:_**_ Ca... Cambiar su forma, ¿ Como es posible eso ?_

**_Bastián:_**_ Si sabes has investigado bien, mi Zanpakuto se llama Hihebi, es decir que entre la Zodiac, mi Zanpakuto es la Serpiente de Fuego, y una de las cosas que hace una serpiente, es tener un "Cambio de Piel", ¡ Hihebi, Forma: Boa Constrictor !_

**_La Zanpakuto, paso de ser aquella simple Zanpakuto, con un detalle de una forma similar a un volcán en su mango y protección y con una hoja similar a una serpiente, a convertirse en una gran Boa Constrictor, con un mango rojo bastante brilloso..._**

**_Bastián: _**_Y ademas, en esta forma es una Boa Constrictor, por lo tanto, se come a las Ratas, así que ustedes Ratas tengan mucho cuidado_

**_En la 1ra División_**

**_Erick: _**_Eh, ¿ Como es eso de que volveré a la vida ?_

**_Capitán de la 1ra División:_**_ Si, pero para lograrlo, te dejaremos ir al mundo humano, para ayudar a tu hermano, si es que puedes ayudarlos volverás a la vida, pero si uno de ustedes muere, los dos o uno que sobren, serán traídos al seireitei_

**_Erick: _**_¿ Eso es todo ?, pues si eso es todo, me voy y de inmediato, yo, ¡ Matare a esos Espada !_

_**Capitán de la 1ra División: **__Pues bien, eso a sido todo, puedes retirarte..._

**_Erick:_**_ Pues bien me retiro, adiós capitanes, espero volverlos a ver __**- Se retira y se dirige al Senkiamon -**_

**_Shiromizu: _**_Capitán de la 1ra División, Yaminire Ashigire, por que le a dejado irse sin decirle todo lo demás_

**_Ashigire:_**_ Pero, tu le conoces mejor que nadie, y la única razón por la que pierde es por las dudas, ¿ Crees que el ganaría la batalla con dudas como esa en su mente ?, capitana "Hitsugaya Shiromizu" , o debería decir Hitsugaya Mokuromimozu_

**_Shiromizu:_**_ Eh dicho, que no me llamaran Mokuromimozu_

**_Ashigire: _**_Si pero, ahora debes entender, porque no le diremos la ultima "recompensa", perder, sus, ¡ Poderes de Shinigami !_

**_En Hueco Mundo_**

**_Hombre Misterioso: _**_Entonces la 7ma y 5ta Espada, fueron enviadas al Mundo Humano, pues luchando contra dos Zodiac, y ademas con los Capitanes y el Dragón, pudiendo llegar en cualquier momento enviare a otra Espada_

**_¿: _**_Claro, y me encargare de esos otros dos_

**_Hombre Misterioso:_**_ Pues ve de una vez Zodiac marrón, 4ta Espada_

**_¿:_**_ No, señor, yo seré el que vaya, y al fin lo haré caer al suelo_

**_Hombre Misterioso:_**_ Esta bien, ve tu, 2da Espada_

**_En el Mundo Humano_**

**_Javier: _**_"Hado #4, Byakurai" ( Rayo Blanco )_

**_Tentokku: _**_Ugh, maldito, te mostrare que en realidad, se han equivocado todo este tiempo_

**_Javier:_**_ Eh, ¿ A que te refieres ?_

**_Tentokku:_**_ Me refiero a que en realidad, cuatro de los Espada somos Zodiac_

**_Javier:_**_ Cuatro, ¿ Como que cuatro ?, y ¿ Que con ese "Somos" ?_

**_Tentokku:_**_ Te mostrare, ¡ Resurrección 2da Forma !¡ Umakaze !(Caballo de Viento)_

**_Aquella figura de Tentokku, se convirtió en un ser del tamaño de un caballo en dos patas, bastante grande, diría yo, su cabello se vuelve marrón y su cuerpo aun mas musculoso, sus piernas le daban un gran empuje, sus manos parecían dos pesuñas y sus pies también su cabello estaba atado en una "curiosa" cola de caballo, era una increíble velocidad y ademas una gran fuerza..._**

**_Tentokku: _**_Toma esto, " Kaze Tsunami" ( Gran Marejada de Viento )_

**_De pronto, el aire se sintió extraño, era como, ¡ Una gran ola, hecha solo con viento !, haciendo que ambos, Bastián y Javier, salieron completamente heridos y quedaron heridos en el suelo..._**

**_Javier: _**_Agh, maldición, yo esperaba, terminar esta batalla..._

**_Bastián: _**_Creo que, ya, yo... no volveré a ver a mi hermano..._

**_Tentokku: _**_¡ Ahora, ambos, mueran ! "Kaze Tsunami"_

**_¿: _**_"Kuro Shiro Ame"_

**_Tentokku:_**_ Eso... ¿ Que a sido esa cosa ?, fue como si un Tsunami de color blanco viniera hacia mi, y luego una lluvia de fragmentos de hielo negro caían desde el cielo, ugh..._

**_¿: _**_Hola Bastián, Javier, cuanto tiempo sin verlos_

**_Javier: _**_Tu... tu eres..._

_**Bastián: **Eres... eres... mi, hermano... Erick...  
_

**_Erick:_**_ ¿ Que tal ?, Hermano, Javier... por fin, yo, ¡ He vuelto a la vida !_

**_¿:_**_ Pues, que bueno que hallas vuelto_

**_Erick:_**_ Ya veo tu eres..._

**_¿:_**_ Así es, actual 2da Espada, ¡ Arruir Merronerro !_

**_Erick:_**_ Pues... ¡ Esto sera divertido !_

* * *

**_Perfil de Personajes #1: _**_Erick_

_**Nombre Completo: **Erick ( Al llegar a la Soul Society y perder la memoria luego de la batalla con Arruir hace ya un año, Erick olvido el resto de su nombre completo y en la Soul Society no se tenia registro de ningún Zodiac por el hecho su Reiatsu inconmensurable, por lo que era tan fuerte que a la vez parecía no existir )  
_

**_Zanpakuto:_**

**_- Shikai: _**_Ryuumizu_

**_-Bankai: _**_No posee Bankai_

_**-Tipo: **Tipo Kido, de hielo y de agua  
_

_**Personalidad: **Bastante agresivo cuando de peleas se trata, bastante alegre, y siempre tratando de hacer reír y a la vez de proteger a todos a su alrededor  
_

**_Aspecto:_**_ Siempre con una sonrisa, mide 1,70m, pesa 1,50kg, tiene ojos marrones claros y pestañas y cejas negras, un bello y brillante cabello castaño, su sonrisa en una pelea siempre tiene un cierto grado de seriedad, pero nunca pierde su sonrisa_

**_Edad:_**_ 13 ( Capítulos I y II ), 15 ( Del Capitulo II en adelante )_

_**Relaciones:**  
_

_**-Familia:**_

_- Bastián ( Hermano )_

**_-Amigos:_**

_- Javier ( Amigo desde los siete años )_

_- Rangiku Matsuno ( Amigo y Teniente de su División )_

_- Hitsugaya Mokuromimozu "Shiromizu" ( Capitana de su División )_

**_-Enemigos:_**

_- Arruir Merronerro (9na Espada en los Capítulos I y II, 2da Espada de hay en adelante, el primer enemigo que enfrento como Shinigami )_

**_Rol: _**_Protagonista Principal_

**_División_****_: _**_10ma División y División "Zodiac"/14ta División_

**_Rango:_**_ 3er Oficial_

_**Proximamente Capitulo VI: **"No te Recuerdo"_


	6. No te Recuerdo

_**Capitulo VI: **__"No te Recuerdo"_

* * *

**_Erick vs Arruir_**

**_Arruir: _**_¡ Vamos !, ¡ Desenfunda tu Zanpakuto !, ¿¡ O es que eres un cobarde !?, ¿ eh ?, ¿¡ ERES COBARDE !?_

**_Erick: _**_Podrás ser un Espada, pero eres la Segunda Espada... la Espada que yo enfrente hace un año, era la Novena Espada, y la Capitana Shiromizu no seria capaz de mentirme..._

**_Arruir:_**_ Ugh, quien diablos podría juzgar de ese modo, seras idiota, a pasado un año y eh cambiado, de puesto y de poder_

**_Erick:_**_ Pues... es un buen punto... pero... le creeré mas a mi capitana que a ti..._

**_Arruir:_**_ Así esta la cosa pues... entonces... la única forma de mostrarte que soy aquel que recuerdas... es esto... ¡ Resurrección, "Furia" !_

**_Erick: _**_¿¡ Que... Que diablos es eso !?_

**_Arruir:_**_ Esto, ¡ Es mi verdadero poder !_

* * *

**_Bastián vs Urrkiuru_**

**_Bastián: _**_*Jadeo*, Ya veo que es eres resistente, pero te mostrare, mi máximo poder_

**_Urrkiuru:_**_ Por mas que admitas ser tan fuerte, no eres mas que un simple humano, el cual, si bien tiene el poder de un Shinigami... es solo... ¡ UN SIMPLE Y ESTÚPIDO HUMANO !_

**_Bastián:_**_ Pues te mostrare, que tienes, una mala definición de lo que es ser, ¡ UN SHINIGAMI SUSTITUTO !_

_**Urrkiuru: **__ Muéstrame lo que quieras, lo único que me interesa es... ¡ MATARTE !_

**_Bastián:_**_ Pues... ¡ VAMOS !, ¡ HIHEBI: MODELO CONSTRICTOR !, muéstranos... tu verdadero poder_

* * *

**_Javier vs Tentokku_**

**_Javier: _**_Ya veo entonces... tu... ¿ También eres... un Zodiac ?_

**_Tentokku:_**_ Si, yo siempre eh ocultado este poder, así los de Hueco Mundo no se interesan mas en mi, así no me usan mucho en misiones_

**_Javier:_**_ Pues, déjame decirte que no me importa quien seas, solo me importa, que esta batalla, ¡ La debo ganar yo !_

**_Tentokku:_**_ Pues, es imposible que tu la ganes_

**_Javier:_**_ A si, ¿ Porque ?_

**_Tentokku:_**_ Pues, porque si tu ganas, yo tendría que perder, y eso, ¡ NO PASARA !_

* * *

**_Erick vs Arruir_**

**_Erick: _**_Mira, puede que no te recuerde, pero seas o no seas aquel Espada, la única forma de que yo reviva, ¡ ES MATÁNDOTE !_

**_Arruir:_**_ Mira esto, y así me reconocerás, ¡ "Resurrección", "Furia" !_

**_Erick:_**_ Si con esas estamos, ¡ Shikai !¡ "Asciende Bajo el Océano" !¡ Ryuumizu !_

**_Arruir:_**_ Por fi usas el Shikai, pues entonces, quizás esto por fin te refresque la memoria, ¡ "Cero Bestial" !_

**_Erick:_**_ Ugh, veo que tienes un gran poder, incluso mas que la ultima vez_

**_Arruir: _**_Que, pero si, hace un momento, tu no me recordabas_

**_De pronto un hombre bastante viejo, con un sombrero de paja chino, una barba y un bigote frondosos, con los cuales no se puede ver su boca, unos ojos verdes apagados y un cabello que no se nota, posee una altura inferior a 1, 30m y una ropa como de maestro de artes marciales, cubierto por una especie de túnica verde que cae desde su sombrero y una bella joven, con una piel muy blanca, un cabello blanco y largo, unos ojos azules y una ropa completamente blanca aparecieron, ambos eran el espíritu de Ryuumizu, creo que llamare al viejo "Ryuu Sennin" ( Sabio Dragón ) y a la mujer "Ryuu Yuki" ( Dragón de Nieve )_**

_**Ryuu Sennin**__**:** Veraz, te contare, la gran desventaja que conlleva, tener a la Zanpakuto Ryuu de cada generación, la mas poderosa, de todas las Zodiac..._

* * *

**_Una bella joven y un viejo bastante sabio, ¡ Al fin a aparecido el espíritu de Ryuumizu !, pero... ¿ Porque son dos espíritus ?, y ¿ Cual es aquella desventaja de la que habla Ryuu Sennin ?_**

**_Próximamente Capitulo VII: _**_"Dualidad"_


	7. Dualidad

_**Capitulo VII: **__"Dualidad"_

* * *

**_Ryuu Sennin: _**_Bien, como ustedes saben, existen 12 Zodiac por generación, existiendo cinco que sobresalen a comparación de los demás..._

**_Arruir:_**_ S... Si... Si lo se_

**_Yuki Ryuu: _**_Pues entonces, déjame contarte... el mayor secreto de la mas fuerte Zanpakuto del tipo "Zodiac", ¡ RYUU, EL DRAGÓN !..._

* * *

**_Mientras tanto, en la batalla de Javier y Tentokku..._**

**_Tentokku: _**_Ya veras, el verdadero poder de mi "Resurrección 2da Forma", es tanto su velocidad de ataque, como su velocidad de movimiento_

**_Javier:_**_ Eso es... entonces, por mas que la agilidad "Mizuusagi" sea posiblemente la mas alta entre los Zodiac, eso no es mucho comparando con la velocidad de "Umakaze", ¿ Verdad... ?_

**_Tentokku:_**_ Así es, veo que eres de rápido aprendizaje_

**_Javier:_**_ Je, je, pues, solo si de Zanpakutos se trata, pero te mostrare algo primero, "Usagi Tejina: Kosumosu no Majutsu" ( Truco de Magia del Conejo: Magia del Cosmos )_

**_De pronto una extraña humedad se sintió, Javier ya no tenia su Zanpakuto, esa Zanpakuto estaba en el aire, era como si unos meteoritos caían estos meteoritos eran bastante pequeños, eso era como lluvia, todo esto de color rojo, parecía una lluvia de ojos de conejo, era un rojo tan brillante, ese ataque... fue... hermoso..._**

**_Javier: _**_¿ Que te pareció ?, Espectacular, ¿ Verdad ?_

**_Tentokku: _**_Ja, ja, ja, llamas a eso fuerte, pues... ¡ No lo seria ni en mil años !_

**_Javier:_**_ Maldición, acaso... ¿ No hay nada que le haga daño a esa "Resurrección 2da Forma" ?_

**_Tentokku: _**_Ahora que ya viste que no puedes matarme, ¿ Quieres que te mate ?_

**_Javier:_**_ De verdad... ¿ Creíste que ese era mi mayor ataque ?_

**_Tentokku:_**_ Eh... ¿ A que te refieres ?_

**_Javier:_**_ A que tengo ataques mas poderosos, como este, "Usagi Tejina: Ookami no Majutsu" ( Truco de Magia del Conejo: Magia del Lobo )_

**_Tentokku:_**_ ¡ "Hierro" !_

**_Javier empezó a mover sus manos, coloco las dos manos como una mandíbula de un lobo, luego de eso fue como si una lluvia de colmillos empezara a caer, y Javier saltaba de colmillo en colmillo luego callo sobre Tentokku y lo lanzo al suelo, la Zanpakuto que se había quedado en el aire, callo dividiéndose en una lluvia de filos, callo como un conejo que caía y se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en una especie de lobo, al caer la Zanpakuto Tentokku sintió como si fuera atravesado por cientos de espadas a la vez, un sentimiento de miedo recorría por el, algo que Tentokku nunca pensó sentir en esta forma..._**

**_Tentokku: _**_Wow... a sido... una buena técnica, si no hubiese usado mi "Hierro" ahora estaría muerto... pero, lamentablemente no conoces eso..._

**_Javier:_**_ ¿ Eso ?... ¿ A que te refieres con "Eso" ?_

**_Tentokku: _**_¡ Me refiero a esto !¡ "TatsUMAki" ( Tornado, tomen en cuenta que se destaca en la silaba UMA, que se traduce como caballo )_

**_Javier:_**_ ¿ Que... Que diablos es eso ?_

* * *

_**Yuki Ryuu: ** El gran secreto de Ryuu, es que por su gran poder aquel que la usa tiene una doble personalidad, una personalidad que es al no usar ningún poder de la Zanpakuto y otra que aparece solo usando el Shikai, pero al usarse el Shikai, se borra la memoria de una semana_

**_Erick: _**_..._

**_Arruir:_**_ ..._

**_Ryuu Sennin: _**_Lo siento Erick, pero esa es su menor debilidad_

**_Erick: _**_Eh... ¿ Su menor debilidad ?, ¿ Tiene otras debilidades ?_

**_Ryuu Sennin:_**_ Si pero solo te la diré cuando derrotes a Arruir_

**_Erick:_**_ Si solo se puede así... pues... Arruir, yo seré... ¡ Quien manchara sus manos de sangre !_

**_Arruir:_**_ Je, je, je, eso ya lo veremos_

* * *

**_Mientras tanto Bastián y Urrkiuru peleaban una gran batalla, Bastián pensaba que todo iba bien hasta que..._**

**_Bastián: _**_Maldición, ni siquiera en constrictor hago mucho contra Urrkiuru_

**_Urrkiuru: _**_Hasta que te das cuenta de eso, no aprendes tan rápido como tus amigo ¿ Verdad ?_

**_De pronto Bastián ve un cuerpo en el suelo..._**

_**Bastián: **Es... Es imposible... Javier... ¿ De verdad... estas muerto ?_

* * *

_**¿ De verdad a muerto Javier ?, y si es así, ¿ Como a pasado ?, ¿ Que hará Bastián si aun esta Tentokku en esa zona ? y... ¿ Cual es la otra debilidad de un Ryuu ?, Todo esto y mas...**_

_**Próximamente Capitulo VIII: **"Amistad Vengativa__"_


	8. Amistad Vengativa

_**Capitulo VIII: **__"Amistad Vengativa"_

* * *

**_Urrkiurru: _**_Wow, tu amigo murió, eso solo significa que no era gran cosa, ¿ O acaso pudo con Tentokku ?_

**_Bastián - Llorando -:_**_ ¡ Cállate !, Era mi amigo... el... ¡ EL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO !_

_**Estos gritos y llantos de Bastián, logran traspasar toda ley física y llegar a oídos de su hermano, Erick...**_

_**Erick: **__¿ Que fue eso ?, Estoy seguro de escuchar los gritos de mi hermano..._

**_Arruir:_**_ No saques escusas, se que tienes miedo, pero se un hombre y... ¡ PELEA CONMIGO !_

**_Erick:_**_ No puedo..._

**_Arruir:_**_ ¿ Como... Como que no puedes... ?_

**_Erick:_**_ Así es... no puedo... ¡ No puedo abandonar a mi hermano a su suerte !_

**_Tentokku:_**_ Aun que esperaba algo mejor te vez incluso mas débil que el muerto ese..._

**_Erick:_**_ ¿ "El Muerto ?¿ Quien es "El Muerto"... ?_

**_Tentokku: _**_Ja, ja, ja, no me digas que no te diste cuenta que el Reiatsu de tu amigo desapareció hace un rato.._

**_Erick:_**_ ¿ Co... Como que desapareció ?, Eso es imposible, su Reiatsu solo desaparece si el dueño del Reiatsu, a... a... muerto..._

**_Urrkiuru:_**_ Veo que eres bastante lento para darte cuenta de esas cosas..._

**_Erick:_**_ Eh... ¿ Tu no estabas peleando con mi hermano... ?_

**_Urrkiuru:_**_ Así es, ESTABA... __**- Toma dos cosas y las lanza al suelo -**_

_**Erick: **__Es, estos son..._

**_Arruir:_**_ Así es, los cadáveres, de tus estúpidos compañeros..._

**_Erick:_**_ Snif, snif, snif... ustedes... ¡ Malditos estúpidos... !¡ MERECEN MORIR... !_

**_¿:_**_ Erick, ¡ No Intentes Nada Estúpido !_

**_Erick:_**_ Eh... Capitana Shiromizu... yo... eh fallado mi misión..._

**_Shiromizu:_**_ Eh, ¿ A que te refieres... ?_

**_Erick:_**_ Mi hermano Bastián, y mi amigo Javier, han... han..._

**_Shiromizu:_**_ ¿ Muerto ?¿ Es eso lo que quieres decir... ?_

**_Erick:_**_ Snif, snif... S... Si..._

**_Shiromizu:_**_ ¿¡ Eres estúpido !?, Fíjate bien en sus "Cadáveres"_

**_Erick: _**_Eh, ¿ Que tienen... ?, Son... Son... muñecos..._

**_Shiromizu:_**_ "Spirit Gigai", un "Gigai" creado para usarse por un ser humano siendo una especie de "títere" basado en el Reiatsu del cuerpo humano..._

**_Urrkiuru:_**_ Grrr, así que acaban de joder mi esfuerzo ¿ Verdad ?_

**_Shiromizu: _**_Je, je, je, amo cuando tomamos la ventaja, pues tendré que hacer eso..._

**_Arruir:_**_ ¿ "Eso" ?_

**_Shiromizu:_**_ Si, con "Eso", me refiero a... ¡ Bankai !¡ Congela las pesadillas y conviértelas en blancos sueños !¡ KuroMizu/YukiHime !( Dama de Nieve/Agua Negra )_

**_Una hermosa lanza apareció en vez de la espada de la capitana Shiromizu, sus brazos se cubrieron por una armadura de hielo que poco a poco cubría el resto del bello cuerpo de la capitana y sus bellos cabellos blancos los cuales siempre estaban sueltos se amarraron en una coleta con un broche de hielo..._**

**_Shiromizu: _**_Ahora, ustedes tres... ¿ Están listos ?_

**_Erick: _**_Es... Es... hermosa..._

**_Shiromizu:_**_ ¿ Que decías ?_

**_Erick:_** _Que es... increíble... je, je, je..._

* * *

**_¡ A aparecido el hermoso Bankai de la capitana !, ¿ Podrá la capitana derrotar a los tres Espada ?... Todo esto y mas en..._**

**_Próximamente_****_ Capitulo IX: _**_"La Hermosa Princesa de Hielo"_

* * *

**_Curiosidades #1:_**_  
_

_- La Capitana de la 10ma Division, Hitsugaya Kuromomizu "Shiromizu", su Bankai KuroMizu/YukiHIme y Yuki Ryuu ( Uno de los dos espíritus de la Zanpakuto de Erick ), estan basadas en una Yuki Onna ( Mujer de la Nieve )_

_- El personaje de Erick se basa en mi_

_- El personaje de Bastián se basa en mi hermano_

_- El personaje de Javier se basa en mi mejor amigo_

_- El personaje de Arruir originalmente se basaba en Yammy la Espada Diez/Cero, pero luego de desarrollar un poco mas al personaje decidí desarrollarlo en base a mi Espada favorito Grimmjow_

_- La Zanpakuto de Erick se basa en mi signo chino, Dragón ( Ryuu ) y en mi elemento favorito, Agua ( Mizu )_

_- Del mismo modo la Zanpakuto de Bastián y Javier usan el mismo sistema, siendo Bastián de signo Serpiente ( Hebi ) y elemento Fuego ( Hi ), y la de Javier signo Conejo ( Usagi ) y elemento Agua ( Mizu )_

_- El personaje Tentokku, se basa en Yammy y sus resurrecciones en Tensa Zangetsu y Ulquiorra, su 2da forma de Resurrección se basa en Tensa Zangetsu, Ulquiorra y la Resurrección de Yammy_


	9. La Bella Princesa de Hielo

**_Capitulo IX:_**_ "La Bella Princesa de Hielo"_

* * *

**_Erick: _**_Pero... Capitana Shiromizu... ¿ Que hace usted aquí ?..._

**_Shiromizu:_**_ ¿ Creíste que dejaría a un amigo solo ?, Yo no soy del tipo de personas que dejan solos a un aliado y menos si es tu amigo, así que llegue poco después de ver a tus espíritus, me escondí y ayude a tus amigo reemplazándolos por un nuevo tipo de Gigai que funciona de misma manera pero como un espíritu que protege el espíritu_

**_Erick:_**_ Wow... le debo varias ya... ¿ Verdad ?..._

**_¿: _**_No te preocupes por eso, yo y la capitana derrotaremos a Urrkiuru y Tentokku, tu encárgate de Arruir_

**_Erick: _**_Eh, ¡ Teniente Matsuno !, ¿ Tu también has venido ?..._

**_Matsuno: _**_Pues si, ¿ O acaso no me estas viendo ?**  
**_

**_Shiromizu: _**_Silencio, llego la hora de luchar_

**_Erick y Matsuno:_**_ ¡ Si, Capitana Shiromizu !_

**_Shiromizu: - Se dirige hacia Tentokku - _**_Tentokku Sekkoimu, la 5ta Espada, ¿ Verdad ?_

_**Tentokku: **Ya veo, así que estas bien informada, verdad mujer...  
_

**_Shiromizu:_**_ Pues. si pero dime Shiromizu, por que es, el ultimo nombre que escucharas en tu vida_

**_Tentokku:_**_ Demuéstralo, "Tatsumaki Mawashi Gen" ( Patada Giratoria Tornado )_

**_...Tentokku empezó a girar y lanzaba una gran cantidad de patadas como un tornado..._**

**_Shiromizu: _****_- Salta a un lado y usa su Kido de hielo para congelar el suelo debajo de Tentokku - _**_Ahora mira esto "Hyo Suki" ( Golpe de Hielo )_

**_...Shiromizu cubrió su Zanpakuto con su Kido de hielo y le dio un fuerte golpe con ella Tentokku..._**

**_Tentokku: - Da un golpe al suelo con su mano y saca un pedazo con el que se cubre del "Hyo Suki" - _**_Si eso es todo, ¡ Toma esto ! **- Da un golpe a Shiromizu -**_

_**Shiromizu: **Ugh, maldición es demasiado fuerte por lo que veo, ¿ Acaso puedo derrotarlo con mis habilidades de hielo ?_

**_...Mientras tanto Bastián y Javier..._**

**_Bastián: _**_Ugh, ugh... ¿ Donde estoy ?_

**_Javier:_**_ Veo que ya despertaste..._

**_Bastián:_**_ Eh, si, pero ¿ Donde estamos ?_

**_Javier: _**_Es como una especie de laboratorio_

**_¿:_**_ Así que los dos ya despertaron eh..._

**_Bastián:_**_ Eh, si, pero... ¿¡ Quien diablos eres !?_

_**¿: **Yo soy "Hanahime" ( Princesa Flor ), la 3er Comandante de la División Kido, y soy... ¡ Quien esta a cargo de la guardia de la "Piedra Zodiac", y enseñarles a ustedes a usar el Bankai !  
_

_**Bastián y Javier: **¿¡ Ban... kai... !?...  
_

**_... La batalla de Erick y Arruir..._**

**_Arruir: _**_Vamos usa todo tu poder..._

**_Erick:_**_ Mira esto, ¡ Todo mi poder !, " ShinKuroRyuuHyo " ( Nuevo Dragón de Hielo Negro )_

**_Arruir:_**_ Ugh, ¿ Que diablos es eso ?..._

**_...Matsuno vs Urrkiuru..._**

**_Matsuno: _**_Maldición, este sujeto es muy fuerte..._

**_Urrkiuru:_**_ Veo que por fin te das cuenta que no me puedes derrotar, verdad estúpido..._

**_Matsuno: _**_No, yo no me rendiré por ninguna razón, maldita escoria, si quieres ganar, enfréntate a mi... ¡ Shikai !... ¡ HYAKA! ( 100 Flores ), ahora, ¡ Muere !..._

**_Urrkiuru: _**_Es... demasiado fuerte... este Reiatsu... ¡ Es inmenso !..._

**_...Javier, Bastián y "Hanahime"..._**

**_Hanahime: _**_Vamos, empiecen el entrenamiento de su Bankai_

**_Javier:_**_ Eh, s... si_

**_* Sonido de Alarma *_**

**_Bastián: _**_Eh, ¿¡ Que es ese sonido !?_

**_Hanahime:_**_ Maldición, ese es el sonido de la alarma, esto no debía pasar aun..._

**_Bastián:_**_ Pero, dinos ¿ Que es ?..._

**_Hanahime:_**_ Ese sonido de alarma, es el sonido que nos dice... ¡ Que la Piedra Zodiac se esta auto-destruyendo !_

**_Ambos:_**_ ¡!_

**_...Hueco Mundo..._**

**_Una Bella Mujer: _**_Viejo, el plan ya esta completo..._

**_Anciano Misterioso:_**_ Bien hecho, no se esperaba nada menos de la 3ra Espada, Marrell Mossro Maellzz..._

* * *

**_¿ Podra ser que Javier y Bastián completen el Bankai ?¿ Cual es el plan que se esta completando en Hueco Mundo ?¿ Que ocurre con la Piedra Zodiac ? Responde todas tus preguntas en..._**

**_Próximamente_****_ Capitulo X: _**_"Principio di un Viaggio" ( Comienzo de un Viaje, en italiano )_

* * *

_**Primero que nada me disculpo por estar casi un mes sin subir capítulos de ahora en adelante los subiré mas seguido, en especial ahora que estamos por terminar esta saga a la que llamo "Saga del Regreso a la Vida", si bien este capitulo es algo corto, pero creo que tuvo una buena trama**_ _**la cual deja ciertas incógnitas, bueno eso es todo, adiós y los espero en el Capitulo X...**_


	10. Principio di un Viaggio

_**Capitulo X: **__"Principio di un Viaggio" (Comienzo de un Viaje)_

* * *

**_...Sociedad de Almas, 10ma División..._**

**_Mujer Joven: _**_Ugh, ¿ Donde se metieron la Capitana y los chicos ?..._

**_Hombre Joven: _**_¡ Eh !, ¡ Hermana !_

**_Mujer Joven:_** _O, hermano Beelb, ¿ Que haces por aquí ?_

**_Beelb:_**_ Eh, ¿ Que tiene ?¿ Acaso es raro que venga a ver a mi querida hermana ?¿ Acaso es eso Zebu ?..._

**_Zebu:_**_ Emm... no... pero... deberías de estar en tu división, después de todo eres el capitán..._

**_Beelb: _**_Vamos, sabes que ese lugar es muuuy aburrido..._

**_Zebu:_**_Si pero que pasa si... _

_*******Sonido de Alarma***_

_**...Se ve una extraña "Aurora Boreal" en el cielo del Seireitei y una especie de criatura...**_

_**Beelb: **Eh, ¿¡ Que diablos es eso !?  
_

**_Zebu: _**_No... No lo se, pero su Reiatsu... el de la "criatura"... supera con creces al capitán Comandante...  
_

**_...Hueco Mundo..._**

**_Viejo Misterioso: _**_Bien, el plan esta avanzando bastante, Arrancar 999, Slinggu Treegu, ¿ Esta lista la fase dos del plan ?  
_

**_Slinggu:_**_Falta un poco señor, pero dentro de una media hora ya estaremos en fase tres_

**_Viejo Misterioso:_**_Bien, vamos bien con eso, dentro de poco los tan aclamados "Zodiac", pasaran a ser parte de mi ejercito de Hollows_

**_...Seireitei, Cuartel de la división Kido ( Donde están Bastián y Javier )..._**

**_Bastián: _**_maldición, ¿ Que diablos pasa ?, El Reiatsu proveniente de la piedra "Zodiac", es... un Reiatsu... muy fuerte...  
_

**_Javier: _**_Es superior a nuestros Reiatsu, ademas esta causando un total descontrol en el Seireitei, ni siquiera cuando peleamos nosotros dos y Erick contra aquellos Espada hubo tal nivel de poder en el aire_

**_Hanahime: _**_Este es el verdadero poder Zodiac, un poder que es la mezcla de todos los Bankai, Shikai y elementos usados en las generaciones 12 Shikai + 12 Bankai = 24 Shikai y Bankai x 4 Elementos = 96 Shikai, Bankai y Elementos : 3 Shikai, Bankai y Elementos en cada uno = 32 , es decir que el poder de esta piedra es 32 veces el poder de cualquiera de ustedes  
_

**_Bastián: _**_Pero... si eso que dices es verdad, el Mundo Humano, la Soul Society y Hueco Mundo serán... completamente aniquilados...  
_

**_Hanahime:_**_Así es, pero existe una forma de detener esta auto-destruccion_

**_Javier:_**_A si, ¿ Cual es ?_

**_Hanahime:_**_Ese modo es... es..._

**_...Erick vs Arruir..._**

**_Erick: _**_Ahora que mi poder esta mas elevado, ¡ Recibe mi... !... Eh, ¿ Que es eso ?  
_

**_...La "Aurora Boreal"... ¡ A aparecido en el Mundo Humano !..._**

**_Arruir: _**_¿ Que ?... Mi resurrección, se desactivo..._

**_Erick: _**_Mi Shikai... se fue...  
_

**_...De pronto ambos desaparecen en un "As de Luz"..._**

**_Erick: _**_Eh, ¿ Que es este lugar ?  
_

**_Arruir: _**_N__o... No lo se... _

**_Joven Alto:_**_Este es el lugar donde detendremos la perdición de los tres mundos ( Mundo Humano, Soul Society y Hueco Mundo )_

**_Mujer Joven de Cabello Castaño: _**_Según se, este lugar es la piedra Zodiac  
_

**_Erick:_**_¿ La Piedra Zodiac ?_

**_Arruir: _**_Gabriela, Pablo, ¿ Que hacen ustedes aquí ?  
_

**_Erick:_**_Eh, Arruir ¿ Los Conoces ?_

**_Arruir: _**_Si, los conocí hace poco  
_

**_Gabriela:_**_Erick, ¿ No me recuerdas ?_

**_Pablo: _**_Eh, Erick, ¿ Como no nos recuerdas ? _

**_Gabriela:_**_Yo... Nosotros... Somos..._

**_...Una luz aparece y trae consigo a 8 personas, entre ellas Bastián y Javier..._**

**_Espectro de Luz con Forma Femenina: _**_Oigan, escuchen, ustedes son los 12 Zodiac, y yo soy la representación de la piedra zodiac, Luxy ( Lux, Luz en latín + Lucy = Luxy o Luccy ), soy quien los enviara a su "misión", detener a la auto-destruccion de la piedra zodiac  
_

**_Gabriela:_**_Pero... ¿ Como lo haremos ?  
_

**_Javier:_**_Eso lo respondo yo, la única forma es..._

* * *

**_Mini-Fichas de personajes:_**

_**Nombre:**__ Cristo'baal __"Beelb" Lucius_

**_División:_**_ 4ta División_

**_Títulos: _**

_- Capitán de la 4ta División_

_- 2do Líder del Clan Lucius_

**_Nombre:_**_ Zaz'rha "Zebu" Lucius_

**_División: _**_10ma División_

**_Títulos:_**

_- 4to Oficial de la 10ma División_

_- 5ta Líder del Clan Lucius_

**_Nombre: _**_Gabriela Narrz_

**_Títulos:_**_- Zodiac Tora  
_

**_Nombre: _**_Pablo Zeny  
_

**_Títulos:_**

_- Zodiac Saru_

* * *

**_Solo existe un modo para eliminar la auto-destruccion de la Piedra Zodiac, pero... ¿ Cual es ese modo ?..._**

**_próximamente Capitulo XI: _**_"Dos Niveles una Zanpakuto"_

* * *

_**Autor: **Con esto termina la 3ra Saga, para explicarles el orden de sagas aquí hago una lista:_

**_1ra Saga:_**_"Saga de Ryuumizu" ( Cap I - Cap II )_

**_2da Saga:_**_"Saga de Hihebi y Mizuusagi" ( Cap III - Cap IV )_

**_3ra Saga:_**_"Saga del Regreso a la Vida" ( Cap V - Cap X )_

**_4ta Saga:_**_"Saga de la Auto-Destruccion de la Pedr Zodiac" ( Cap XI - Cap ¿? )_


End file.
